The Worst Day Yet
by justdancingsam
Summary: When Lance bugs her again, Ash has another bad day, and all matters take into Samuel's hands. Thus leading to Lance's death (He will still be in my fanfics), and having an argument. Rated T For Violence & Mild Language, not recommended for anyone under 16!


**Thank you all for the inspiration, you all write what seems to be some form of inspirational pieces of writing that gets me thinking to write a fanfiction! For one, Ash as the main character in my stories, feels so great in my honest opinion. Thanks, and let's get started!**

I got one question: Have _YOU_ felt down, or very sad in your life, not because of a breakup, but due to something else?

This was Ash, waking up on any old day, maybe a Saturday morning, no, it was Sunday when it all started. She was waking up, and her vision was NOTHING but a blur, eyes watered, not sure why. _"What the? Why? Why do I feel sad all of a damn sudden? I JUST WOKE UP FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"_ Ash thought. She knew what happened. _Lance kept bugging her after the breakup, 4 months or so ago!_ Lance had texted her at least 500 times overnight, putting Lance on her "Do Not Disturb" option on her phone (Never said, but she has an iPhone 7+). For some other reason, Becky kept texting her too. One read: _"You know Lance is right. Why not hand him a second chance."_. Ash simply replied: _"NO! I already have Samuel and moved on from Lance ever since you took him from me! Understand?"_

But Lance and (or) Becky didn't stop. This was a danger for her. _She feels cyber-bullied._ Getting bullied by always, I repeat, ALWAYS made Ash feel this way (She just feels, completely sad). She even upstood herself once when she was threatened with... _**DEATH**_! She once was threatened by a porcupine in a gang of 6 with death! She took all six to the police where they got life sentence (This was in 2015, Ash still remembers this).

Becky gave Ash her phone number to hopefully to stop the hatred of each other, she _STILL_ hated Becky from what SHE did in 2016. HERSELF!

Now Ash, still waking up, decided to make a toaster pastry. Because there was nothing for her inside the pantry. Her face was just, complete sad. Her phone went off... _AGAIN!_ It was Samuel this time. _"Mind if I stop by for a little?"_

Ash simply responded: _"No, I'm way too sad for anyone to come over right now. Sorry."_

No.

No...

NO!

 **NO!**

Not here, and NOT NOW! That was within Samuel! "Well I'm gonna see what is cracking with her! Whatsoever! And I will NOT give up until her tears stop!" Samuel yelled to himself! And took his car, full speed ahead, ALL the way to her apartment! Taking 4 and a half minutes, because no traffic was going on. "Well, if I get caught for speeding, I will not get 2 shits about this!" Samuel said. Surely enough, Samuel himself got away with it ALL! NO police in sight. And sure enough, arrived outside Park La Brae Apartments, the apartment complex Ash lived in. Again he remembered the apartment number (Please read "Taking The Summer" for her apartment number for your guy's fanfictions, thanks).

And knocked at her door, sure enough, she never responded, soft sobs came through her. "No" she murmured.

Another knock came 10 seconds later. "Nope!" She tried again. "She doesn't know this, but I am NOT, I repeat, NOT go away until I calm her" He said to one's self

Samuel knocked again. Ash still had had tears coming down from her face, crying. "Damn it!" She yelled to herself, it was clear to him Ash was not only sad, but angry, angry that Lance & Becky keep bugging her just for Ash to give Lance yet, just one more try.

"Ash, I'm NOT leaving!" Samuel tried, attempting to impersonate Lance, which worked for some reason.

Ash just growled. "FINE!" Ash thought it was Lance, she just went to the door.

"WHAT LANCE!? YOU GOT 5 MINUTES TO- Oh." Her voice softened, and went back to being sad when she saw NOT Lance (Which he did Lance's voice perfectly). Samuel knew Ash had a temper, but Samuel clearly didn't see her this mad.

"Ash, what is the meaning of this?" Samuel asked

"L-Lance will n-not stop texting me overnight." Ash tried not to cry, but tears came back. Samuel saw 2 familiar porcupines walking by. "Uh... Be right back, I, uh, forgot my water" Samuel said.

* * *

And Samuel heard them on top of this all.

"EXCUSE ME? What the hell is the meaning of this!?" Samuel furiously said, with clenched teeth.

"Woah, relax, I'm just trying to win her back!" Lance said

"Uh... I was, just, uh, helping him out... yeah?" Becky tried

"I KNOW YOU TWO! Lance, STOP IT! If I had to tell you once, I'll say it again, I AM NOW HER BOYFRIEND, AND YOU TWO ARE JUST BITCHES!" Samuel screamed at them

"Damn, hot head!" Lance said.

He held Lance over the balcony! Police didn't care about this, humans killing porcupine is just, just... I got nothing.

"Hot head what? I'm not the one who cheated on Ash, WHILST SHE WAS AT FREAKING REHEARSAL! YOU SAID SHE WASN'T AROUND DUE TO THAT!? FUCK YOU LANCE!" Samuel yelled.

" **WHAT?** " Lance knew this offense wouldn't be handled, Samuel simply threw Lance off the balcony, not caring about the quills!

"You keep clear of HER quills, but not his?!" Becky almost angry, said

"Did I ask for your input?" Samuel said

"Damn it!" Becky yelled, before gasping.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Samuel asked. "Sing Love Interruption, just like you did at the extreme wrong time, WHEN ASH CAUGHT YOU!? THUS MAKING ME BE HER NEWEST BOYFRIEND?!"

She saw Lance, dead! "Way to freaking go! You just killed him!" Becky yelled. "So what? HE TOOK YOU FOR ASH! DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT CALLING THE DAMN COPS! OR I KILL YOU TOO!" Samuel yelled

"Okay! Okay! You caught me! This was my fault completely!" Becky was in shock

"Damn right it was! Now, GO AWAY! Don't you fucking dare bug her again!" Samuel said, softening his voice. He later got a little headache he could deal with. Becky walked away in regret.

"Damn. That gave me a headache. Well I can deal with it" And started to walk back for her apartment. Giving a small knock

* * *

No one answered, Ash was still inside, but sobbing like complete hell. _"Thanks a lot Lance!"_ Ash thought, oblivious to everything.

Samuel remembered, _his house keys worked to her apartment._

He went for Ash's bedroom. Giving a small knock. Ash just muttered with sobs: "Come in, I don't care anymore!"

"Wow!" Samuel thought out loud

"Ash, you're clearly in distress, all this sobbing had to give you a headache or a stomachache by now" Samuel tried. He indeed, was correct, she had a MASSIVE headache, and this pain went deep to her stomach!

"What? No." Ash said softly. Samuel began to rub her back. Which she loved. Despite this, the sobbing just could NOT stop.

"Ash, I threw Lance off the balcony, he sure as hell won't mess with you anymore." Samuel said, attempting to calm her, whilst still rubbing her back, keeping clear of any quills that might poke him.

Ash still didn't hear a damn thing. Samuel let a facepalm out of him. He shook his head as well. "Wanna... rest for a while to calm down?" Samuel tried. This time she heard, and simply nodded her head, finally calming down. "Did you hear what I was trying to say earlier? I threw Lance off the balcony, he sure as hell won't mess with you anymore." This sentence alone calmed her down a whole ton. _"I'm free from him! FINALLY!"_ Ash happily thought. She was waiting for this for about 4 months, since, you all know what.

"Well at least I don't have to deal with him? What about Becky?" Ash asked, voice still soft and quivered.

"I scared her off, I told her never to bug you again." Samuel said, handing her some ibuprofen, 1 for her headache from sobbing, the other for her stomachache from the depression pain getting deep in there.

She took them, and was knocked out 20 seconds later (She's NOT dead).

Next day, she fully recovered.

There ya have it! I would like to see more requests though.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
